Don't Forget Me
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Just as Harry tells Hermione how he feels for her, his world falls apart. Voldermort takes the one thing Harry'll miss most...Hermione. Will Harry get to her in time? Or is it already too late? Harry discovers nothing's what it seems... *5 UP* ~~~~>
1. Planning to Kill

****

Don't Forget Me

By: Panny-Plan

Summary: Just as Harry tells Hermione as he feels about her, his whole world falls apart. Voldemort has risen to the surface again, taking the one thing he will miss most. He, Sirus, and Ron have to search the magical world, for their beloved Hermione. But what has Voldemort done with her? Has he killed her, planning to kill everyone Harry loves? Or is it a trap, to finally get his earned revenge? Harry uncovers secrets and memories that wish to be buried along with the dead...

****

Rating: R

Chapter One::Planning to Kill::

A/N: Well, hello all! Yeah, I hope you like this fic. So, uh, I don't own anything in this fic, (well except the plot), everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you plan on sueing me you'll get... 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...*rambles on counting* 25 cents! Hey, it's more than I thought I had!

*~*~*

__

Pain is something we all must suffer, but not something we live to suffer from

*~*~*

**** __

No, nothing could have prepared anyone for this. The pain was to much for him to bear. The stinging, the voices--they grew louder with every time. Why was this happening now? Of all times?

Harry could see it again, the fire flickering, the wood burning in the heat. Wormtail was pacing around, a chair. A figure was settled in it, but he couldn't see his face.

"Master, how can this be?" Wormtail asked, nervouseness hinted in his voice.

"Wormtail, would you stop worring? It's not like nobody is going to find us here. Sit down, or do I have to remove your arm again?" a voice hissed.

It was a voice...a voice that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. Could it be? No, but, then again, he had risen to power so many times before. What could have made it different from any times now?

"We need to get Potter, Wormtail." The voice hissed again. It was cold. Harry could see the figure standing up, but his face was still shadowed. He was wearing long, dark robes, his face hodded by a cloak. "What will lure him here?"

"I-I'm n-not sure, m-master," Wormtail studdered. He was tembeling violently. "We don't have anything that shows that Potter cares about."

"Black," the voiced hissed. "Sirus Black. Potter surely cares about him, I am sure?"

"Yes, master." Wormtail fiddled his tumbs, then looked up. "Sirus is Harry's godfather."

"Even better. You will capture him--"

"We cannot do that, my lord."

The figure turned to him. "And why can't we do that, hmm?"

Wormtail swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh, well, you see, we're not sure where he is hiding, and master, he is powerful. I'm not sure you have enough strength to dewl with him, let alone after we find him."

"I had enough energy dewling a fourteen-year-old Potter two years ago, didn't I? Do you remember what happened, two years ago, don't you? YOu remember the pain, Wormtail. Remember the horror I brought. It only last a few hours. If I don't kill Potter, then that is what will be like all the time."

He bowed his head, and looked at the figure. "Yes, sir, but dewling with a fourteen year old boy is different from a fully grown man."

"Yes, you are correct it is. But you are forgetting which boy. Harry Potter." He paused then smiled, his red eyes bearing through the dark hood. "Famous Harry Potter, for defeating You-know-who-to-not-be-named. Wormtail, he is stronger than that pethetic man. YOu don't seem to remember that he almost defeated me."

Wormtail nodded. "Yes master, I do seem to forget."

"Yes you do!" He lifted his cload hood. "And besides, I have another person in mind, that will make him suffer more than Black ever would make him. It would make him die, if I wanted it to." He let out the coldest, most shrilled laughter Harry had ever heared. The hood rested on his shoulders and his face was exposed.

It was indeed, Lord Voldermort.

*~*

Harry sat bolt up, imagening he would wake up in that room, with Wormtail and Voldermort? How could it be? He looked around, to find himself in his large bed, in the second guestroom, at number four, Pivet Drive. The room was dark, except for the stream of moon light that poared in from his window. Dudley's snoring was heard even through his shut door.

Harry rubbed his scar, blinking away tears of pain. It had never hurt this much ever before. Not with Quirrell, not with Tom Riddle, not with Wormtail, not even when Voldemort had risen once before in his fourth year. But Voldemort had stayed quiet his fifth year at Hogwarts, not making any attacks. Trying to rebuild himself, Harry though, half what amused.

He reached to turn on his lamp, clicking the small chain that hung from the light bulb. He crawled out of the sheets, to walked over to his mirror. He saw himself starring back, a sixteen year old boy, turning seventeen the next day, starting his seventh year at Hogwarts in three weeks.

He reached into a beaur drawer, to pull out parchment and an ink bottle. He couldn't go back to sleep, and the pain wasn't going away. It was growing rapidly worse, each second that passed. Harry settled himself back on his bed, and laid the parchment ontop of his book. 

Hogwarts: A History. 

Hermoine had insisted he read it. She had told him that it would educate him more about Hogwarts, but Harry knew she just wanted somebody to talk to her about it.

He adjusted his glasses on his nose, and began to scribble on the sheet with his messy handwritting.

__

Dear Sirus,

How are you doing? I haven't heard from you since June. Let me just tell you the point, or the main reason I'm writting to you. My scar is hurting real bad again, worse than all those other times with Voldemort was around. Do you think it means that Voldemort is here? I know he's alive again, but do you think he's here? Please write soon.

Your godson,

Harry

Harry handed Hedwig the letter, once he had it sealed, and watched her flow out the window. Her long white feathers flapped in the warm summer night. He sighed, then turned to the pictures which stood on his nightstand near his lamp.

There was a picture of his parents, which he had since Hagrid had given him that photo album of his parents. This picture was taken the day before they were married. James' messy jet black hair was scattered everywhere, being untamable, like Harry's.

Lily had an arm around James' waist, and they were both smiling and waving. Harry smiled, as he did every time he looked at this picture, and set it back down, gently so he wouldn't hurt the frame. Then there was another picture, of himself, Ron and Hermione. It was taken last year, right before they left. The Hogwarts Express was seen in the background.

Hermione was in the middle, Harry and Ron both had an arm around her shoulders. They were shouting something and grinning, but Harry couldn't remember what was so funny at the time. Then separate pictures. One of Ron, a basic picture, of him wearing Percy's Head Boy badge, imitating his face. It was a priceless picture that he wouldn't dare show to Percy. Of course, he already found out. He found out as soon as Fred had snapped the picture.

The last one of Hermione. Hermione. Why did Harry's pulse heat up when ever he thought of her? Oh yes, he remembered. But he hoped he was over he by now. His sweet sixteen crush. He sighed, placing the picture of Hermione in jeans shorts and a tee-shirt back on his nightstand. He looked at the clock 3:00 a.m. July 31th. Harry sighed. 

Happy Birthday me, Harry thought again, just before drifting back into sleep.

*

"Harry!"

Harry shifted, then held the sheets closer to his body. He wasn't cold; it's just that Aunt Petunia's voice was chilled enough to make any man freeze.

"HARRY!"

Harry rolled over, then straining his eyes to see Mrs. Dursley crouching over him, her face flushed red with anger. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Get these--these--reached animals out of here!" She shrieked.

Harry opened his eyes, and blinked. Fuzzy outlines of two creatures fluttered around in the room. Hedwig was beating against her cage, wanting out. Harry put on his glasses, and saw the small brown owl perched on top of Hedwig's cage. She didn't seem to happy about it.

"Pig!" Harry cried, climbing out of his bed. "And who are you?" he added to the gray owl.

"Get them out!" Aunt Petunia shouted again.

Harry grinned. "Not until I see who they're from. I can't just send them back, now can I? Of course I can't." Harry answered for her before she had a chance to speak. Each owl was carrying a parcel.

Uncle Vernon had let himself into Harry's room by now and gasped. "O-owls! Why so many god damned owls! HARRY!"

Harry decided play time was over and began to untie the parcels from the owls. He knew what Pig was bringing him, and who it was from, but the gray one... he didn't know. He petted the gray's feathers and it hooted. "Come back later, alright?"

He let go of it, and it fluttered out of his window. He rushed over to Pig and did the same. "You too, just follow that guy, alright Pig?"

Pig flew out of the window, and Harry tossed the other parcel onto the bed. Uncle Vernon tapped his foot. "Get rid of the last one."

Harry blinked, then looked over at Hedwig, who was nibbiling on the bars of her cage. She wanted to get out and soar. "That's my owl, Uncle Vernon."

"I don't care! Get rid of it!"

"No," Harry said, but a grin was forming on his lips. "I paid for her, and I'm not going to get rid of her."

"How did you pay for her? You don't have money. I thought your school paid for your books, but not your own goodies." Aunt Petunia stared at him, icily.

"My mum and dad left me a fortune, but I've already told you this," Harry told them. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to open these presents and go back to be--"

Dudley stared at the pictures of Hermoine. "Ohhh! Pretty girl!"

Harry snapped his head at him, then his face turned from sarcasm, to anger. "Hey, stay away from those! don't touch them!"

Too late. Dudley had picked up the picture of all three of them, and was smiling into it. Aunt Petunia had peered into it as well, and smiled. "Harry does know a pretty little girl," she smiled. "And is planning to introduce her to Dudley, isn't that right, my little pooh-bear?" She flattened Dudley's thin blonde hair to his round fat head. 

"No, I don't plan on introducing them to you, let alone, I don't believe they'd want to meet you." Harry snapped.

"I don't want to meet him," Dudley pointed to Ron. "I want to meet her." Harry's stomach tied into a knot when Dudley talked about Hermione that way. "What's her name?"

Harry flet like punching Dudley in the nose, and making his nose bleed. He didn't need magic to kill Dudley. He'd do it with his own bare hands. "I'm not going to tell you. Even so, they both live far away, and won't go out of their way to visit you."

"But for a friend like you, I believe they would. What's the childs name?" Aunt Petunia asked, still looking at Hermione.

"LIke I said before, I'm not telling you."

"Then, I will take these pictures of her. They will look wonderful in my room, don't you think so mum?" Dudley asked her.

"Oh yes, sweetie, they will."

"NO!"

Dudley turned to face Harry, holding both pictures of Hermione in his grasp. "Yes?"

"You can't have them. They're mine. You don't know who she is. She's my best friend."

"Tell me her name then." (A/N: God, why is Dudley acting so much like an ass? I guess he's always taht way.)

"It's--" Harry wanted those pictures back, even if it ment that Dudley knew her name. "It's," he started again, but he was studdering. He barely ever studdered. His heart began to beat fast again, and the rythm of it beating against his ribs. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Hermoine," Dudley repeated, peering into the pictures. "You're going to look great on my nightstand instead of his. Come on."

Harry lunged for Dudley. Uncle Vernon blocked him as his budgy son walked out of the room. "Dudley!" Harry roared, over Aunt Petunia's shreiks. Harry was struggling against Uncle Vernon, and was almost free of his grip, when Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas. 

"If you know what's good for you, then you will stay in here until you are invited out, boy," he warned. Harry kicked his shins, and sat on the bed. Uncle Vernon lunged for the two parcles, but Harry grabbed them before he could.

"I'm not afraid to hex you, you know." He warned.

THey left, finally, so Harry could see what he got for his birthday. Some birthday he was having, but hopefully it would get better. He looked at the nightstand, and it only had Ron's picture, trying to be Percy. He sighed, and opened Pig's parcel first.

It was from Ron. There was a letter outside of the string, and Harry took it. He unfloded the parchment, and smiled. He was happy to see Ron's messy handwritting.

_Dear Harry,_

Happy birthday, chap! You don't like being called 'chap' I don't really care. Any way, how is your summer? Wait, I know I shouldn't have asked that. Now when you write me a thank you note, your going to pour your heart and sould about how horrible it is to live with those muggles of yours. But hey, look at the bright side, after a few weeks, next time you see them, you'll be able to hex them! Isn't that great? I think we should move in together. (Woah, Harry, not that way. I don't like you THAT much!)

But maybe, I dunno. All I know is that I'm sick of living here! I love mum to death, and same with dad, but it's everyone else I can't stand. Fred and George are practically living here all summer, Ginny has a friend over every day, which is just like her! Everytime I walk into the same room as the, they giggle and run upstairs! I mean, come on? Are they like thirteen? They're sixteen! It's about time they act like it!

Heard from Herm latley? She's over here now, and you don't know how much she's changed over the summer Harry! Her hair is, well, bushier, but she's not like that little pudgy girl we knew last year! i'd hate to say this, but she's really hot! But I love her as a sister, and so do you, and you know that. But shees! Fred and George tried to take her picture while she was in the shower! That's just wrong!

I know, I'm just talking about me, me and me, but hey, I'm writing this, right? Yeah, last time I checked. SO how was your birthday so far? What'd you get? Or am I the first person? Eh, I let you go, so you can see what I gave you. Write ASAP.

From,

Ron

P.S. Do tell if you'd like to come over and spend the rest of the summer with us. Herm is anxious to see you too! And god, is Ginny. I'm ordering you to come here to make her SHUT UP!

Harry folded the letter back up, and picked up the package. It was light, and didn't move around much. He wripped the brown paper, and looked at it.

It was a foe glass. Harry gasped at him. "Ron, how'd you afford this?" There was a note inside, explaining it.

__

I know how much you want to be and Auror, so here you go. I think Moody had one of these, right? If your wondering how I afforded this, well, let's just say Fred and Gerorge had a few hundred galleons to share.

-Ron

Harry examined the foe glass. It showed Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all crowded around the table, eating their breakfast crammed with lard.

He set the glass aside, to look at the other package he recived. He picked up the parcel, and slid the letter from between the strings.

It was from Hermoine. Hermoine. Why was his heart beating faster again?

_Dear Harry,_

Well, hello there! I haven't heard from you in a while! Happy Birthday, Harry! Ugh, my seventeenth birthday isn't until October. Wouldn't you know I'd be the youngest in our grade? Well, please, I hope you enjoy your gift! Have you heard from Sirus latley? If so, how's he doing? Mrs. Weasly wants you to join us at the Burrow so much, Harry. Just to warn you; I think little Ginny still has a crush on you!

Here's a picture in there, of me, Ron, you, Fred and George. I think Mr. Weasly took it two summers ago. I though you'd like a copy. Write Ron or me back ASAP, to let us know if your aunt and uncle will let your come over and spend the rest of the summer with us.

You'll never guess what! Fred and George opened a joke shop! In Hogsmade! We'll have to go sometimes, alright Harry? It'll be just like the good times! I've got to go, but I'll see you at the Burrow, and if not there, Kings Crossing!

With Love,

Hermione

Harry was so lost in her words, he didn't relize that three other owls were now circling the room. A brown barn owl, which he knew was the schools, a black owl, and a white owl. He didn't know the last to.

The black one parched himself on Harry's desk, after droping another parcel on his bed. The white followed, but perched itself on the broken television set. The barn owl dropped the letter in Harry's lap, then flew back out the window.

The largest parcel was from Hagrid, Harry could smell the sweetness of the sugar comming from it. The other, was most likely from Sirus, since scribbled in Sirus's poor handwritting.

He returned to Hermione's gift, and started to tear the paper. He smiled when he saw a book. So much like Hermione. He looked closer at the title. 

__

Beating the Bludgers -- A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch.

The book was heavy, but it seemed like a book Harry could use. Infact, the only one that ever seemed useful, were his books about Quidditch. He flipped through the pages and found a note sticking out.

__

I knew you'd like it! Good referance to our futre Gryffindor captin, eh Harry?

-Hermione

"Yes, I do like it Hermione. Thank you." Harry told her, and continued to flip through it's pages. "'Scott land was the birthplace of what is probably most dangeourse of all broom games -- Creaothceann.' Creaothceann? What's that?"

Harry fumbled through some more pages of the book, then set it down. He sighed. "HARRY!"

Not Aunt Petunia again. Oh well, Harry thought. The silence was great while it lasted.

*****

A/N: Alright, that's the first chapter. What did you think? really, be honest, do you think this story is going to be good? Yeah, there was alot of letters in this chapter. If you all don't know what Ron is talking about by 'a few hundred galleons' then read the forth book. At the end, yall should know what I'm talking about. if you still don't and read the forth book, then e-mail me.

R/R please!

P.S. If any one knows how to make the HTML tags work, please e-mail me ASAP! Thanks!


	2. Clever Readings

****

Don't Forget Me

By: Panny-Plan

Summary: Just as Harry tells Hermoine as he feels about her, his whole world falls apart. Voldemort has risen to the surface again, taking the one thing he will miss most. He, Sirus, and Ron have to search the magical world, for their beloved Hermoine. But what has Voldemort done with her? Has he killed her, planning to kill everyone Harry loves? Or is it a trap, to finally get his earned revenge? Harry uncovers secrets and powerful memories that wish to be buried along with the dead...

****

Rating: R

Chapter Two::Clever Readings::

A/N: Well, I think that was an interesting chapter, don't you? Well, thanks for the reviews. The story really doesn't start to set until they go to Hogwarts, which will be in chpt. 3 or 4. K? Well, R/R! Thanks! 

Dislaimer: Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Sirus, and all those people in this fic, belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish they belonged to me, so I wouldn't be a poor fanfic writter, but they don't. 

Gregory Wenstin, Julie McKathy, Lily Susan, and Will Cravitz all belong to MEEEEEEEEEE!(they come into the story later...) If you plan on sueing, you will get...1...2...3...4...5...6...*rambles on* 25 cents! Uh, I think I forgot how to count...hehehehe, Thank you for the reviews!

*~*~*

__

Love never goes unnoticed...

*~*~*

Two more packages. Hagrids, and Sirus's. Harry didn't bother reading the school's letter, he'd bother with it later, knowing it was a list of books he needed this year, and telling him to come to Kings Crossing on September 1st.

Hagrid had sent him a book. _So like Hermoine,_ Harry thought. But it was a book, much more Hagrid type. A book he would enjoy, much more than Harry would. _Fantastic Beasts & Where to find them._ Harry chuckled, and flipped through some pages. "Thanks, Hagrid." He set the book down, then fumbled with Sirus's package. 

The paper was made of soggy newspaper, no doubt from Snuffles. Harry unwrapped the package, and took out the object. It was a small box, with a string holding it together. He slid the string off of the box, and took off the lid. A letter sat in the center, covered with some more newspaper. Harry lifted the letter, and saw a small knife, which Sirus had discribed, would tell which way evil was pointing. (a/n: hey, I'm human. Can you blame me? I'm out of ideas...)

He looked at the knife, and pulled the parchment out of the envolope. He stared at Sirus's somewhat neat, but messy handwritting. Hermoine on the other hand, had perfect cursive handwritting. It begged to differ with he and Ron's poor cursive.

_Dear Harry,_

How have you been? Happy birthday. I'm sorry that the last time I've seen you was when you were fourteen. But don't worry, Dumbledore is schedualing another trial for me, and he has new support. And Harry--I may be a free man! Wouldn't that be something? To finally be free? And you could come live with me, if you'd like. But, how was your day? I suspect you've got something from Ron and Hermoine already, yes?

How are they? I may be sounding very, er, cheerful, but I just am so happy. Dumbledor said that the trial should be sometime in early winter. Novermber, if he can. Don't worry. I'm well hidden in southeast Asia. Of course, I can't be too pacific, incase this went into the wrong hands.

I borrowed Remus' owl. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. He's helping me out, since I stumbled apon him while I was in my "Snuffles" from, shall you say. He was being treated to his warewolf infections. He may be cured of it, due to today's technology! Isn't today splended Harry? I hope you write soon, and I'll talk to you, hopefully, in November!

Sincerly,

Sirus

Harry folded the letter. "That is something." He laid back on the bed, and gazed at his room; full of broken toys and junk that Dudley had insisted on keeping. "Sirus--a free man. I can't believe it. It's wonderful." Harry sat up again, and a grin spread across his face. "Now, about how to get those pictures from Dudley."

*~*~*

Harry sat at the wooden desk, his lamp light on, not bothering to turn on his fan light. He was hoping the Dursleys would think he was sleeping. But even then, they would barge in and wake him.

He was scribbling a letter to Ron, hoping it would reach the Burrow before sunrise tomorrow. He was taking his time, trying to find the right words.

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, I will come for the rest of the summer. I don't care what the muggles think, if they don't want me to, then I'll just hex them. Don't tell your mum I said that.

Thanks for the foe glass! Right now, Aunt Petunia's complementing Dudley on something, to our neighbors. They have a daughter Ginny's age. Actually kind of cute; but give your hopes up. I've never met her. I can really see it! And Uncle Vernon is giving Dudley a fresh six pence--hey! That should be mine!

You won't believe this! All of them were in my room this morning, when I recived yours and Hermoine's packages. Dudley came and took the pictures of her. Can you believe that? Ugh.

I'll see you bright an early! 

From,

Harry

Some thank you note, Harry, Harry smiled to himself. Pig had let himself back into his room. "Pig, come here Pig."

He hooted effectionatly, and perched himself on Harry's shoulders, his talons clinging onto the fabric of Harry's shirt.

Harry tied the parchment to Pig's leg, then letted him fly back through the window. Harry sighed, then took out another peice of parchment. To Hermoine.

He just noticed his hand was beginning to tremble, and Harry's heart was beating so hard against his ribs, that he was sure it was going to burst.

_Dear Hermoine,_

How are you? Thanks for the book; and no, I'm not sure I'll be Gryffendor Quidditch captin. I wasn't last year. Hired a new player. Yup, he's graduated, so maybe, just maybe, I'll get it. But thanks for the encouragement. It helps...just a bit.

Ron says you've been having a fun time! I hope he gets my letter that I'll come before sunrise. Let's just hope they don't travel by floo powder again. It makes me dizzy. Heh, well, I have lods more to tell you, I just can't fit it all in this peice of parchment. see you at the Burrow!

With Love,

Harry

Harry kicked himself. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath, and read his letter again. "Great Harry, real great. Tell her you don't have any room when you didn't even fill up have the page." He sighed, and thumped his head against the wooden desk. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He looked up. Did he just hear a door shutting? Dudley wasn't rattling the house anymore; here was his chance.

Harry stood up from his chair, and walked over to the door. The fuzzy white carpet underneath his feet softened any sound he was creating. He turned the knob gently, then pulled the door open slowly. 

The hallway was clear.

He crept along the wall, and peered down into the foyer, to see it empty. He sighed with reliefe, and opened Dudley's room. 

The room was much bigger than Harry's, but seeing how it was cluttered with broken things, it would't appear that way. Four, no, make that five, broken television sets, broken toys, stuffed animals with the stuffing shredded out of them. (A/N: Uhg! How creul! Dudley, your mean! I'm starting a protest. 'S.S.A.R.F.D. or, Save Stuffed Animal Rights From Dudley')

Harry gazed around for the pictures of Hermoine, but couldn't find them. _Dudley would have hid them, _Harry thought. _Maybe a drawer of some kind..._

He looked around, then rushed to Dudley's dresser with a broken mirror. He searched through the drawers, trying not to mess anything up. He reached the nightstand next to Dudleys bed and pulled out the drawer. There they were. The pictures of Hermoine. Harry sighed. It was too bad, as soon as Harry took these, Dudley would notice and a massacar would accur. But, then again, he had magic.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry turned around, grabbed the pictures and ran into his room. He tossed the pictures into his trunk, a place they wouldn't dare looking for them; it was to close to magic.

Harry calmed himself, then walked out to the railing. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Get down here and cook dinner! I'm to tired."

Harry sighed, and walked down the stairs. "Yes ma'am." He walked into the yellow kitchen (A/N: I have no idea if it is really yellow, but this is my fic) and walked over to the stove.

"The chicken in on the counter. And if you try ti poison us, it's the last time you'll ever eat in this house, mister."

Harry shook his head. He was to tired to argue. But he put on a smile and a happy face. After all, it was his birthday.

*

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed, and much happier than he did later that night. He was looking forward to seeing Ron, and everyone at the Burrow. But things were going to change.

"MUM! They're gone!"

Dudley's voice went booming in the house. Harry could hear Uncle Vernon's thick footsteps agains the wood floors and Aunt Petunias' shreiks and shouts. "What is it, Dudley-kins?"

"He took her pictures! He took them!"

Uncle Vernon burst into Harry's room. "Give him those pictures back!"

"No." Harry said.

"You won't, eh?" Uncle Vernon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, mister, you will not be eating, and will not see broad daylight, until you give Dudley those pictures back."

"Why should I?" Harry spat. "Eh? Why? They belong to me! And she's my friend! I'm not going to let Dudley fantazise about my friends!"

"Well, then you shall--" Something fell and shattered downstairs. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry for a moment, then dashed downstairs. Followed by Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Harry walked slowly in the back, already knowing what cause the comotions. Or shall you say, _who._

"Hello, do you remember me? I'm Author Weasly, we met a few summers ago? Two, I believe?"

Mr. Weasly's cheerful voice boomed through the house. Harry grinned, and ran back to his room to throw everything in his trunk. Making sure he got everything, he grabbed Hedwige, and took the other picture on his nightstand.

"Hello, there Harry! How are you today?" Fred asked, seeing Harry at the top of the staircase.

"Fine, Fred."

"Need help?" George grinned, and climbed up the stairs. He lifted up Harry's trunk, and started to pull it downstairs. Fred helped him carry it the rest of the way. Harry picked up Hedwig, and walked down the stairs, highly amused by the Dursley's petrified faces.

"Hey you, Harry!"

Harry turned, and went face to face with a bright, red head, freckly boy. Ron was smiling at him. "Hey, Ron. Long time, no see?"

"Yup. Herm wanted to come, but Ginny wanted her to stay. Something about being 'Left behind with all the boys'. I dunno, Ginny's just weird."

Mr. Weasly started questioning Uncle Vernon about all sort of muggle objects. 

"Is it true? You use, a fire of some sort to cook your food? A stove? Oh, this I must see..." He strode off into the kitchen, muttering something cheerful to himself, hoping to be able to examine the stove more clearly.

Fred sniggered. "Dad's still in love with muggle things, Harry. Don't worry."

George nodded, "Yup. Drives mum insane. Well, I think one reason she's going mad is that we're there, but we like to drop in for a visit." 

"I see." Harry smiled at the Dursleys, who were starring at Harry, Ron, Fred, and George like they were monsters. Dudley was hiding behind Aunt Petunia, and staring at Fred and George. They all sniggered and placed Harry's trunks by the door. They walked into the kitchen, and found Mr. Weasly with his head in the microwave. (A/N: ::sniggers::)

Ron grinned. "Uh, dad? Harry's ready to go."

Mr. Weasly looked out. "Of course," came his muffled voice. He pulled out his head and smiled at them all. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

Ron nodded. "Dad, give me and Harry the powder."

"Huh?" Harry looked at Ron, who rolled his eyes and outstreched his hand to his father.

"Oh yes, the Floo Powder."

"We're the only ones using it," Ron told Harry. He looked over at Fred and George, who were grinning ear to ear. "They can aparate."

Mr. Weasly gave Ron a small flower pot. "Here you go, my boy. We'll meet you and Harry at the house!"

"Great, dad. I can hardly wait." Ron grinned at Harry and they both walked to the fireplace. Harry took his trunk, and looked over at Ron. He sighed, and threw the powder. A large flame appeared, and Ron glanced to his left. 

"Go ahead, Ron." 

Ron shook his head. "You go. C'mon, hurry up!"

Harry stepped forward into the fire, holding his trunks as close to his body as he could. He took a deep breath, and said, "The Burrow!"

In an instant he felt himself being jerked downward, and a sea of different colors enrolled around him.

He opened his eyes when he felt his feet reach solid ground again. He stepped his foot out and tapped the ground to make sure it was safe. He looked up in the dark room, and saw the Burrow. The room was dimly lighted, and he could barley see a thing. But he didn't have to be an expert to see those five carrot top people. 

Harry heard Ron fall down the chimney and pushed him down. They both laughed, and then Harry heard his name being called out.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned and was almost knocked clear off his feet. It was--Hermoine.

*****

A/N: heh, thanks for the reviews guys! Reviews make me feel special, and urge me to continue with my stories, so give me lots if you want to see chpt 3! lol, I know I kinda rushed things a bit in this chapter, but ohwell. They will most likely go to Hogwarts in chpt 4. Chapter 3 is going to be 'Fun at the Burrow'.... heheheheheheh! R/R!

P.S. uh, I couldn't resist the microwave scene and Mr. Weasly! Sounds like him, doesn't it?


	3. Fair Enough

Don't Forget Me

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter Three: Fair Enough

****

A/N: I'm in deeeeeep shit people! I think I may have figured out the ending to J.K. Rowlings books, and the overall conclusion to the series. If I'm right, you can't sue me, sue my "visions"!!!!! Plus, I have...1...2...3...4...5...*rambles on* 25 cents. A quarter. Not worth it!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and co. even though I wish I did, but if I did I would be J.K rowling and very rich, and I'm not cuz I'm a poor fanfic writer that needs money. Whew! Got that all out on one breath. (I don't need money...just and expression...) Rowling, if your out there reading this, I'm sorry!!! I'm about to riun your **BIG SECRET! ***sniggers* I decided to update since I'm soooo nice!!

*~*

__

Love is a gift, one in the rarest forms...treat it well, or it will come back to hurt you in the end

*~*

"Hermione, your choking me."

SHe smiled and let go of Harry's neck. "Sorry! It's just I haven't seen you since last year, and you've...grown. Uhg! I don't like you anymore, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

Ron smiled, and Harry noticed how much his face glowed. "She feels bad about being short."

"Don't feel bad, Herm. I'm nothing compared to Ron. He's huge."

She sent him a sweet smile, which he gladly returned. The warm fuzy feeling in his insides was washing over him, the knot in his stomach was tightning, and his heart was beginning to beat faster. Was it just him, or was it beginning to burn up?

"Harry!" Percy and moved past Ron to get to Harry, hand outstretched, smiling proudly. "How are you?"

Harry took Percys' hand, glancing over at Ron for help. Ron shrugged his shoulders and went off to sit with Hermione. "I'm great Percy. And you are good too, I persume?"

His smile brodened, and he nodded. "Very well, infact. I don't believe you've heard the good news! I don't suppose Ron mentioned it in his letters, now did he?" Percy glared at Ron for a moment.

"Sorry Perc. It simple _slipped my mind_." Ron watched the back of Percys neck grow slowly to a redish color.

"Well, I forgive you Ron. Even though it takes great courage to." Percy turned back to Harry. "Harry, Penolope had the baby!"

Percy enthusiasm about the idea of being a father only could make Harry smile. Percy seemed himself, but happier, maybe since the last year, marring Penolope really helped him alot. He found love, why couldn't Harry?

Penolope was holding a small child, six or seven months old, wrapped in a blanket. Harry sighed. He wondered if he would ever be as happy as Percy was when he was a father. Or if he would ever become one...

Harry said hello to Bill and Charlie, who was looking like he had more burns from the dragons. He settled himself in a chair in between Ron and Hermione. Harry looked around the room, and just then relized that there was one person missing. "Where's Ginny, Ron?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Last time I saw her, she was in her room with her friend Clair." Harry nodded, remembering Clair. She was a pesk, just like Ginny. They both would giggle and run every time he or Ron would walk in their direction.

Harry looked at Hermione, and felt his stomach drop. How could she be so perfect? Her bush hair was tied into a messy ponytail, a short sleve shirt, and shorts..._ Harry, stop tourching yourself, _he thought, shaking his head.

A million girls loved Harry. A million more wanted him. He was only seventeen, and more than half of the witches under the age of nineteen fantasized about him. But why did he chose to love the one that only noticed him as a friend? Only as Harry Potter, my best friend. Not as Harry Potter, my boyfriend... Harry kept shaking his head.

"Harry--you got a squirrel in there?"

He looked up, and smiled at Bill's face. "Nope. Just thinking."

Fred grinned. "'Bout what?"

"Nothing really, just...stuff." That was a lie. He had much more on his mind that just "stuff". 

*~*

"So," Ron said, once he and Harry were alone...at last. "You had quite alot on your mind down there. What's up?"

Harry sighed, laying back on the Chudly Cannon bedspred. The wholes were growing larger. Harry looked at Ron, with meaning ful eyes. "You can't tell anyone, not anyone at all. Not even Ginny."

"I don't tell anything to Ginny anyway." Ron smiled. "What is it?"

"I've got a crush--"

"On who? Oh, famouse Harry Potter having a crush on somebody? WHO?!?" Ron leaned forward, encouraging Harry.

"Hermione." Harry smiled as he said her name.

"A crush, on Herm? Really? There's nothing more, right? I mean you not in love with her or anything. Are you?"

"No!" Harry lied. When Ron said love, it made him feel warm. "I'm not in love with her. I just had this little crush on her last year, and well, it's going to fade. All my other crushes did, and all crushes do. Right?"

"Yup." Ron smiled micheviously at Harry. "Let's go downstairs before they send Fred and George up here to get us. Mum is making supper. I'm starving." Harry's stomach growled in agreement.

"Let's go. Not a word of what happened up here or what I told you. Understood?"

"What conversation? Does Harry have a secret? Lemme know!" Ron sounded like a child.

"That's good Ron, but cut that out now." Harry and Ron turned the corner and saw all of them there. Mr. Weasly was talking to Percy about something with the ministry, Fred and George had dissapeared, with the occasional explosions in their rooms. 

Hermione, Ginny, and Claire were talking to Mrs. Weasly, who was stweing something in a pot. Harry's stomach dropped. Bill and Charlie were playing with Eleanor Ann Weasly; Percy and Penolope's baby girl. Penolope watched them, slightly smiling.

He and Ron walked over to the girls, who were giggling. Ron grinned, his face now feckly more than ever. "Don't tell me this is girls only."

"Hello, Ron."

"Hello Mum. What's so funny? Harr and I can use a good laugh too. This place is so dull--" Mrs. Weasly shot him a look. "Er, well it's dull when everones hungry! See mum! Me and Harry are starving."

"Harry and I are starving," Hermione corrected him.

"Whatever. I'm just hungry." Ron stood next to her, trying to sneak a taste of tonights dinner. He took the wooden spoon, and tried to eat some, but Mrs. Weasly slapped his hand away.

"Ouch!" Ron rubbed his hand, and glared at his mother. "C'mon Harry. Let's go where we're appreciated." He grabbed Harry's upperarm, and dragged him where Bill and Charlie were.

"She's so cute, Penolope. You and Perc are lucky." Bill said sadly.

"Yes father. Lundo Bagman did contact the ministry. He needs financail help." Percy told Mr. Weasly.

"Well, are you positive about that?" Percy nodded. "Well, Percy, I suppose we should eat now. I'm starving."

"SEE!" Ron turned to his mother. "I'm not the only one who's starving!"

Mrs. Weasly just rolled her eyes.

*~*

A week passed, and finally time to go to Kings Crossing. Platform Nine and three quarters.

"Have you got everthing, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked again, making sure.

"Yes mum. We **all** have everything we need. Can we go now? If we don't we'll miss the train." Ron glared at his mother as they packed everything into ministry cars. Harry took Hermiones' trunk for her, and placed it in the trunk.

"Such a gentleman, Harry," Ron whispered into his ear when they got into the car. Harry sighed and grinned at Ron. Hermione stared at them.

"What are you two whispering about?"

They both turned, and blushed. "Uh, nothing Herm. Don't worry about it."

"OOh, is Harry embarrased about something?" Hermione teased. "Do tell."

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, Herm. Don't worry about it." _Yeah right, Harry, _he thought. _You can't even convince yourself your over her. How could you tell Ron? He's going to tease me until the day I die..._

The motor roared, and they were on their way to Kings Crossing at last.

****

Won't you,

continue 'bout me.

I'll be your known,

dancing, you know it baby.

*****

A/N: What did yall think? I'm going to skip the Hogwarts Express I think, cuz nothing interesting is going to happen. Just go right where they get off. Well, R/R please! Or voldermort witll kidnapp you! hehehe, j/k. R/R please!!!!

A BIG special thanks to everyone who reviewed chpt 2: AdeleighTheIrishPrincess, Melissa, no one in particular, LilFlygirl, Nc, Nabeeha, Satans Little Princess, Karen, Spaceshifted, Ali, Andrew, NAPPA, frank, innus435, Warlock, sugar-n-spice, Russa, and Draco's Princess.

Thank you all, and well, I LOVE EMAILS and REIVEWS!! Hint hint.

Click this button

l

l

v


	4. The Sorting Hat

Don't Forget Me

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter Four: The Sorting Hat

A/N: I have been getting a million reviews about not making Draco mean! Well, justice has been served! No, he's not turning into Harry's best bud (that's Rons job!) but he will be a **_bit_** nicer to him. Alright? K...r/r please!!! I made it EXTRA long for the long wait. Sorry if it's too long. But hey, I had lot of stuff i wanted to cram into one chappy. Enjoy!

__

*~*

Through hope and doubt...one thing will unite this world as a never ending peace...

*~*

"Alright, Ron, you go first."

Ron stared at his mother for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, mum. I'll go." He took a deep breath, and started to walk briskly to the barrier on Platform 9 and 3 quarters. He broke into a run, and disappeared behind the wood.

"Ginny, you go next."

Ginny took her cart, and started to walk to the barrier. Unlike Ron, she just stepped through.

"Hermione, darling."

Hermione. Harry's eyes fell on her and his stomach tied into a knot. This wasn't his crush from last year. No possible way. It was to...strong.

She started to walk into the barrier, much like Ginny did. Harry couldn't stop staring at her. Her busy hair, her T-shirt and shorts..._Stop it! _he thought. _Harry, you're just torturing yourself. Ask her out, why don't you?_

"Harry?"

_But on the other hand Harry, she could turn you down. She could say you just want to stay friends._

"Harry?!?"

_On the other hand, _he kept thinking, _she could accept, and you guys could have a blast and--_

"Harry!"

Harry pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Yes?"

"Harry, you're next." Mrs. Weasley gave him a peck on the cheek and a slight push toward the wall. He started slowly first, then started to run faster, preparing for the huge crash at the end--

But he stopped when he saw the Hogwarts Express, glowing, steaming, and just about ready to depart. He saw Ron stick his head out of a window in a last cabin, and wave. "Harry! Over here!"

An train conductor stared at Ron. "You! Young boy with red hair! You can't do that! Someone could get hurt!"

Ron grinned and stuck his head back into the compartment. Harry smiled wearily. He pushed his cart over to the door of the last compartment, and started to pull it inside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco grinned. "Oh come on, Potter. After all we've been through, we're not even on a first name basis yet?" He saw the way Harry squirmed. "S'pose not." Draco grinned, and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle. "Nice seeing you, Potter. Hopefully our paths won't cross again. _Hopefully_."

Harry looked at Draco leave, then shook his head. "Whatever Malfoy." He started to walk towards the last compartment on the train, but was stopped by the witch with the food cart.

"May I help you, sweetie?"

Harry looked at the wonderful chocolates and sweets. "Er-sure. I'd like three chocolate frogs, please. And one bag of Bettie Bots Every Flavor Beans." He told her.

The witch smiled and handed him three silver wrapped frogs and a small bag of the beans. Harry handed her seven sickles. "Thank you, dear. If you need anymore snacks, I'll be up front with the conductor."

Harry grinned and put the sweets on his cart and pushed down the isle. He came to the last compartment door, and slid it open. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting and talking. Ron looked up when Harry entered, and grinned bearing his teeth.

"Harry, mate, what took you so long? We were about to send out a search part. Trust me, Neville is having enough trouble to find Trevor again." He sighed. "Mmmmm. Yum. What do you have there, Harry? Sweets? For me? Oh, how nice of you." Harry tossed Ron a chocolate frog.

"Here, Herm." Harry gave her one, and handed the beans to Ginny. He sat down in his own seat and unwrapped his frog. Ron was already finished. 

Ron sighed. "I'm glad mum stopped giving me those sandwiches. Now I can have real food," Ron said, grabbing a bean out of Ginny's hands.

Hermione flipped through a few pages of her book. "I sincerely doubt that chocolate frogs are real food, Ron." She paused to take a bite out of her. "They're only sweets."

Harry grinned, and Ron smiled at him. "So, Harry, heared you made Head Boy. Is it true?" And he looked over at Hermione next. "Miss Head Girl?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I made Head Girl."

Harry blinked. "Why are you embarrased, Herm? I'm Head Boy."

Hermione shook her head and buried her nose back in her book. "Oh nothing."

Ron stared at her for a moment, shaking his head. He turned to his sister. "So Ginny," he coughed, "how are you and Colin doing? In love yet?" 

Ginny shook her head. "No way, Ron. He was a creep. I dumped him. Colin Creevy is history." (a/n: did i forget to mention this? Sorry... back to da story!)

"Ah. I see. So my 'lil baby sister is single again?"

Ginny turned away. "I'm going to Claire's compartment." Ron smiled as she left. He turned to Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Had to do that. She was bugging me." He looked at Harry's clothes. "Change into your robes, Harry. Well probably be at Hogwarts soon."

Harry nodded and changed. (All he has to do it put his robe over his clothes.) He sat back down and looked over at Ron, then to Hermione. But Hermione wasn't there. "Hey Ron? Where'd Herm go?"

Ron looked up from his Chudly Cannons Quidditch Guide, and then around. "I dunno. Probably to see if the train had a libaray." He chuckled. "Oh man, why didn't I think of that sooner? Back to this. Veice Sprin, the keeper of the Chudly Cannons, was born in 1964 in Bangdad, Iraq. Interesting, very interesting. Sarah Looner, chaser, started her career by going door to door shining shoes. Cool! I didn't know you could do that! Eric Von Suted..." 

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron named all the Quidditch players. He walked out of the compartment, and into the next, until he found an empty one. Well he thought it was empty. 

Hermione was cuddled by a window and her nose stuffed in her bood. Harry grinned and walked behind her. 

"Hey."

She let out a small scream, then faced him. "Oh it's only you, Harry. Don't do that to me again. You scared me to death."

He grinned. "You're still here. And it's only me?"

She looked into his emeral eyes. "Well, who do you want to be?"

_Your boyfriend, _he thought. "Harry Potter, I guess." He scratched his head. "What're you reading?"

"That's what I thought." She turned back to her book. "Well if you really want to know, I'm reading this." She held up the book for Harry to look at. _Famous Witches and Wizards from the eighteenth century._

Harry smiled and let out a small laugh. "I guess that's what I get with you, huh? Look, Herm-"

She looked at him again, and turned so that she would be facing. "Yeah? What's up, Harry?"

He couldn't look at her. He fumbled with his fingers, and then looked at her. "I guess-uh-maybe that-what I'm trying to say is that I-"

"You what?"

"I really-well not really-yes really, and a lot-I really..."

"harry, spit it out. It'll be easier that way!"

Harry didn't say anything, just caught her hand, and started to lower his face to hers. Hermione stared at Harry. Was he trying to kiss her? Harry Potter? Trying to kiss Hermione Granger?

"Herm..."

"Yeah?"

Harry sucked in a breath and was so close. He had to do it. Just a little farther...just a little bit farther...almost there...

BANG!!

Ron burst through the door. Harry jumped up, and Hermione dropped her book. Harry picked it up, and turned to face Ron. "Hey Ron."

Ron smiled. "Hey! What're you two doing back here? Herm, reading another book...okay. Well, we're almost at the castle. C'mon Harry! Dean and Semus are seeing who can eat the most chocolate frogs!"

Ron dashed out of the compartment. Harry looked at Hermione. She stared at her lap, her hands folded neatly over the book. She wasn't saying anything. Harry took a step toward her, then turned around and left. He was being stupid again. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Hermione leaned back in the seat when Harry slid the door shut. She took a deep breath and sighed. He tried.

*~*

The ride to the castle was quiet. With Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Pavati, Dean and Semus. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other. Nobody said anything. The reached the castle in complete silence, and walked into the Great Hall.

It was decorated, with scarlet, emerald, sapphire, and black. They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. A mob of first years broke into the Great Hall, leaded by Professor McGonagall. She walked up onto the platform and pulled out the sorting hat. She placed it on the stool, and in a matter of second it broke into it's song:

__

Four wizards, one dream they shared

Far from what they have impaired. 

A dream to build a wizarding school

So no more wizards acting like fools.

Grand Gryffindor couldn't rest,

For he was the one who declared it best.

Shy Hufflepuff, for she was sure

Of non-other could accomplish more. 

Fine Ravenclaw, for they saw the truth within,

Could only mean a beginning's end.

Sly Slytherin wanted power,

To become his innermost desire.

Now these wizards, bold and shrewd,

There was only one thing they could do.

Let's name it Grande, Fortunes, or Pollope they said.

But Gryffindor stated, no, let's name it Hogwarts instead.

They created four houses, from east to west,

Competing each other for the best.

I am the best they all did shout,

But only did Slytherin shout them out.

A school for those who plan to leave,

You'll have another trick up your sleeve.

And for those who do trust well,

Time will come, and time will tell.

So try me on and see for size,

For your own house is special in it's ways and it's lies!

The Great Hall burst out with applause. Harry clapped along with Hermione and Ron at their table. The silence slowly started to come across them when Professor McGonagall started reading off the names of first years.

"ABBOT, AMANDA!"

A small girl put on the hat. There was silence, as the hat was thinking. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst with applause. 

"AYIA, SYDNEY!"

Another girl walked up and placed the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"AIA, RAMU!"

A boy, with gelled black wavy hair walked up to the hat and set it on his head. He placed it carefully, not wanting to mess up his hair. He reminded Harry of Malfoy.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a huge applause from the Slytherins. The sorting continued. 

"BONNET, HANNAH!" (Ravenclaw)

"CULLER, SARAH!" (Hufflepuff)

"DONAVEIW, MICHEAL!" (Gryffindor)

"LOPKINS, NEWTON!" (Slytherin)

And with a final, "ZUS, CHRISTINE!" (Ravenclaw) the sorting had ended. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. 

"I have only one thing to say to you all tonight. _Peopla Adomia." _Food appeared on the millions of empty plates in the Great Hall.

Chicken, roast beef, turkey, mashed potatoes, pudding, pumpkin juice, sasage, every food imagenable. Gravy, cranberry sauce, gooseberry tarts, quail eggs, and more. Harry and Ron dug in.

"I-haven't-eaten-this-kind of-good-food-since-mum." Ron said inbetween bites. He looked around and Dean and Semus who were sniggering, and Harry who was paying more attention to his plate than anything else in the room. An earth quake wouldn't have shoken up his thoughts.

"That was only this afternoon, Ron!"

Ron grinned. "I know."

When the mashed potatoes weren't mashed and ever last peice of meat on every chicken, turkey and roast beef bone was gone, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, all, to another amazing year at Hogwarts! I believe this year will be most rather interesting." He paused and saw Harry and Ron snigger. "Would our new Head Girl and Head Boy please stand up so they can be recognized?"

Harry looked at Hermione. She was blushing a bit, but reluctantly stood out of her chair. Harry followed and a set of whispers broke out in the hall.

"Harry Potter? Head boy?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Hermione Granger? Isn't that it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter will assist you all if you need anything. Thank you." Harry and Hermione sat down, their faces burning. "Well, now I suppose you are all tired, and tomorrow you will all be getting your schedeuls. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, if you two will see me for a moment?"

Harry and Hermione walked across the Great Hall, trying to ignore all the stares they got. They reached the Staff table where all the teachers were sitting. "G'morning, to ya Harry."

Harry turned to see Hagrid. "Hagrid! Hi! Good night, really."

"Harry, this way please. Hermione, you also." Dumbledore smiled softly at them. They followed him into a room. "As you know, the Head Boy and Girl always show the first years around school. Well, it's your turn to do that job. No remember you must tell them about the school, include some history," he winked at Hermione, "dangers, and changing staircases. Also, give them pointers you learned about the teachers. I'm sure they'll enjoy those."

He left them, and Harry turned to Hermione. "so, let's go. Shall we?" He offered his arm to her. She blushed and took it. They walked out of the room. The Great Hall was empty except for the first years. They were all looking around eagerly, trying to find out something.

"Okay, well, first things first. Welcome to Hogwarts." There was a murmur when Harry spoke. He cleared his throat. "I'm Harry and this is Hermione. We're supposed to show you around the castle. Okay, Herm? Where should we go first?"

Hermione looked at all the kids, then smiled. "Astronomy tower. It's great on a night like this."

They walked up the staircases. Harry looked back at a few first years tagging on in the back. "Climb them quickly. These stairs like to change." The all huddled together.

All the way through the castle they would ask Harry things. And Hermione sometimes too. "Are you the real Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned. "Yes, I am."

There was an excited noise from them. "Cool!" Then somebody asked, "Are you two dating?"

Harry stopped, and turned to look at the first years. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well you two aren't talking that much to each other...and well...I just know."

Hermione was a bit shocked by the question but shook it off. "No we're not dating. We're the best of friends though."

_I wish we were dating,_ Harry thought. They lead the kids through the rest of the castle, giving pointers on all of the teachers weak spots. When they finally shook them off, Harry and Hermione reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

Harry looked at her. "It's me. Can't you just let me in? I'm tired."

She shook her head. "Password?" she repeated.

"Lilacimaion." Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione walked in, and collapsed in two chairs. "Feels like home already, huh Harry?"

He smiled. "Yeah, home sweet home." He yawned. ""I'm gonna fall asleep on this couch if I don't get in my bed." He chuckled. "Those kids sure did ask some crazy questions, didn't they?"

"Yeah, the sure did." She yawned. "I better be getting to bed to. See you in the morning, Harry."

"G'night Herm."

"Good night, Harry."

Harry walked up to the door that read 7TH YEAR and pushed it open. Dean, Semus, and Ron were all looking at pictures of girls that Semus had taken pictures of for his summer job. Neville was sleeping. 

"Harry, get aloud of this babe!"

Harry looked at them. "I'm taking a leaf out of Neville's book. Good night, guys." He collapsed on his bed. He only dreamed about one thing.

Hermione.

******

A/N: Sorry if I made this too long! I think the hardest part of this chapter was the stupid sorting hat song! Damn those are hard! You have to review this! Or Voldermort will squish you between his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. *sigh* It took me almost two weeks to finish this chapter. They almost kissed! But sorry to give your hopes up, they aren't going to actually lip lock until later in the story! But please r/r! Thanks so much!

A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3! My sweet reviewers!

**Lola, amber, Jess, great fic!, tyleet, someone, L+J H+H, Videl Son, Melissa, Enchantress109, AdeleighTheIrishPrincess, hermione elizabeth potter, draco's princess, Noodlejellly, Satans Little Princess, and NAPPA**

Thank you all! Please r/r! I'll try to get 5 out as soon as I can! Peace!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, but the plot. Oh yeah, and that cute sorting hat song is mine too.

Claire Bonton, Amanda Abbot, Caline Florid, and the other characters you don't recognize are all mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	5. The Dreaded Curse

Don't Forget Me

By: Panny-Plan

Just as Harry tells Hermione how he feels about her, his whole world falls apart. Voldemort has risen to the surface again, taking the one thing he will miss most. He, Sirus, and Ron have to search the magical world, for their beloved Hermione. But what has Voldemort done with her? Has he killed her, planning to kill everyone Harry loves? Or is it a trap, to finally get his earned revenge? Harry uncovers secrets and powerful memories that wish to be buried along with the dead...

Chapter Five: The Dreaded Curse 

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm happy today! Well, you all wanted me to get these out faster, and I am! Well, for a while. This chapter might be boring, cuz I have MAJOR writers block, but hey, just r/r!!

I've got my new HP site up and running, _The Astronomy Tower_. No broken links, but if you find some, please tell me. Uh, I think Quidditch and Hogwarts are incomplete, but they're up! R/r!

P.S. New section at the bottom! Advertising! 

******

"Too much damn homework never did any one good. Harry, pass my parchment. I have to start over." Ron snapped. "Four rolls! Four rolls of parchment! Do you know what I can trade in for parchment? Three dungbombs! Three! Snape's gone whack."

Harry glanced over to Hermione, the back at Ron. "It obviously did something for Hermione." He sighed. "I don't know what she wants me to predict. I've run out of ways predicting my death. Erg, there's to much work on this stuff. Why wasn't I smart and drop Divitation like Herm? Oh yes," he added, "I didn't want to take Arithmacy."

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Arithmacy is a wonderful subject! You all should be taking it, instead of that old cook's prediction class!" She stormed up the girls' dormitory.

Ron gaped at her. "Did I hear right? Hermione calling Professor Trelawney an old cook?" He chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day. Damn, Harry, did you finish your Potions essay?" Harry shook his head. "Damnit. I need it by noon." He checked his watched.

Harry stood and stretched. "Ron, I'm going to practice. Our first game is this Saturday. I need to polish up on my Wronski Feint." He yawned. "Maybe Quidditch will wake me up. God knows Potions isn't. See you."

He gathered his books, parchment, and quills. He stuffed them into his arms while climbing the staircase to the boys' dormitory. He felt like Hermione, heaving all these books around.

He opened the door, and dropped his books on his four poster bed. He opened his trunk and took out his Firebolt where it was stashed. He ran his fingers over the label, and smiled as it polished and glittered, and his reflection smiled back at him.

The air outside was cool, sweet. September 15th. Monday. He still hadn't gotten over the idea of being the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. 

The Quidditch field was green. If everything went according to plan, then Saturday would be a wonderful day; a perfect day for a Quidditch match. And how ironic - their first match was against Slytherin. 

Harry mounted, and pushed off. The sensation of flying came over him again, and he closed his eyes as he gained feet. Air swept the hair out of his eyes. 

Forty feet.

Fifty.

Seventy.

Ninety.

One hundred.

He stopped and dived. He descended and almost lost control of the broom. He was closing in around ten feet when he suddenly jerked the broom upward and shot up. Harry blinked wind out of his eyes, and looked down. He saw something-but it moved. He shook his head.

*~*~*

"Alright. It's raining, the ground is a bit soft, and the wind is horrible. But we're going to make the best of it. Jeremy, understood?"

Jeremy Culler nodded his head, and looked back up at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team captian, Harry Potter. Harry was pacing around the locker room, making sure everything went right. They had to beat Slytherin.

"Calm down, Harry." A Beater, Christina Pifeotte. "We just need to relax, and we'll do fine. Just like all the times before." Christina was in 5th year, and had joined the team last year.

Madam Hooch's whistle. Harry looked up, then smiled. "Let's go."

The Slytherin team was already out when they entered the Quidditch field. A roar of applause came from the side where the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were sitting. 

Madam Hooch watched them take their position. "You know the rules, boys. Potter, Malfoy, shake hands."

Harry walked to the center up to Draco. They sneered at each other, but graspthed each others hands. Too tightly.

The pulled apart in less time it took them to get there. Harry mounted his broom, and on the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, he pushed off as far as he could go. He watched the rest of the team take their positions while the game began. 

Harry began to search frantically for the Snitch.

"And a wonderful Reverse Pass from Gryffindor!" Robert Jordan, Lee Jordan's little brother yelled. (a/n: why not?) "Yes, yes, yes! Christina scores!"

Harry was beginning to feel light headed. He could see Draco following him as he soared by. He looked around, and saw a dark shadow...the same figure at practice. 

Slytherin was winning. 40 to 20. Harry needed to get the Snitch soon. Then he saw it. Through the rain and sleet, the gold glimmer stood out from the soggy ground.

He shot upward. Like he wanted, Draco followed him upward. Harry smiled, and shot down like a bullet. He reached out his hand to grab it, and felt the wings beat against his closed hand. But he couldn't pull up. 

Harry hit the ground at full force, but made sure the Snitch was still in his hand. He let out a sigh, and the pain of falling filled his body. Rain hit his face, and his eyes shut. He heard people rushing to him, Robert shouting, "170 to 40 for Gryffindor!" 

"Somebody get him to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore. 

"Is he going to be alright, Professor?" Ron.

"Harry," somebody put a hand behind his head and cupped his face. "Everything's going to be alright, Harry. Just hang in there. Just hang on." Harry opened his eyes as wide as he could, but his vision was to blurry. 

"Herm..."

Everything went black.

*~*~*

"Hurry up with that potion, Wormtail. I haven't got all day."

"Y-yes m-master. Just o-one m-moment m-more." Wormtail stirred the potion in the cauldron faster. He poured the substance into a small jar. He held out his tembling hand to his visitor.

Voldermort grabbed the bottle. "Say it, Wormtail. I need this before the sun goes down."

Wormtail brought out a slip of parchment and started to recite what was on it:

__

"Sun before moon,

day after night,

let Harry Potter live in fright.

Pain is real, so is death.

Torture thy Harry, until not a single breath is left."

"Now what?" Voldermort snapped.

"Y-you our the potion o-over the c-candles, m-master."

Voldermort held the bottle over the candles. The forest night went black, then a glow appeared. The blue glowing grew brighter, then it went black again. Wormtail lit a lanturn, and looked up at his master.

"Now, master, we wait."

******

A/N: I hope this explained some strange things that happened to Harry. I had major writers block in this chapter, so please, don't flame if it was that bad! I really don't have much to say! Oh well, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4!

Here's the list:

sd, Miki, AznGolDragonGod, Shiara, Xolong, maya c , hermione elizabeth potter, Knight's Creed, Christopher Raxtonel (Gryffindor, Panny, no one, gwen, Enchantress109, PureAppleJuice, great fic!, Melissa, Videl Son, Chaos-chan, alexz, and Satans Little Princess

****

ADVERTISING: Okay, I'm starting this little section! Because there are sooo many great H/Hrm fics and not many people know about them! So if you know a great HP fic (it doesn't have to be H/Hrm) or you wrote one, then please tell me in the review or an email!

This time, I'm advertising "So What Now?" by silverphoenix. It's the sequel to "The Matchmakers" which is also one of my favs. Read and review hers, but don't forget about mine!

((~Panny-Plan~))


End file.
